Revelations
by Sylvana2010
Summary: Ce OS se passé après la mort de la femme de l'agent Aaron Hotchner. C'est ma version alternative à l'événement. Le comportement des personnages utilisé dans cet écrit n'ont rien avec ceux de la série t.v


O.S AH/SR

Titre: "Revelations"

Fandom _:__ Esprits Criminel_

Rating : NC-17

Paring : Aaron H / Spencer R

Résumé_ :__ Ce OS se passé après la mort de la femme de l'agent Aaron H. C'est ma version alternative à l'événement. Le comportement des personnages utilise dans cet écrit n'ont rien avec ceux de la série t.v_

Disclamer: Les personnages utilises dans cette écrit appartiennent à Jeff Davies et à la CBS

Ça y est, c'est fini. L'agent Hotchner venait d'enterrer sa femme. La cérémonie avait été très intime. Uniquement la famille de la défunte, Aaron, son petit garçon, et l'équipe des profiler. H avait décidé de ne pas faire de repas après l'enterrement, comme la tradition le demandait. La peine étant trop importante pour lui et son fils. Et puis aussi, il ne se voyait pas voir le traditionnel défilé des gens présentant leurs condoléances et lui assurant leurs soutiens. Il savait que son équipe serait toujours la pour lui, telle une famille. D'ailleurs, il les avait toujours considérer comme telle.

Après le départ de tous, l'agent Hotchner s'était retrouver seul, ayant confie son fils a ses grands-parents maternels. Il avait sorti une bouteille de whisky pur malt écossais. Il s'en servit un premier verre, le bu à la santé de sa femme. Puis un second, pour se féliciter d'avoir réussi a sauvé son enfant. Et un troisième pour avoir venger sa femme. En se versant le quatrième, il sortit son portable et chercha un numéro en particulier, qu'il appela:  
>- "Allo ?" Répondit une voix masculine<br>- "C'est moi..."  
>- "Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?"<br>- "Est ce que... Je ne sais pas comment demander ça... Ça serait possible si..."  
>- "Si je pouvais revenir ?" Finit la voix pour lui.<br>- "Oui... Je ne veux pas être seul... " Murmura-t-il  
>- "Je serai la dans 10 minutes." Puis ils raccrochèrent. Il venait de réaliser qu'il avait enfin accepté d'être aider. Mais cette aide viendra de son équipe. De ses agents. Un agent. Spencer Reid. Il avala son verre.<p>

10 minutes plus tard, on frappa à la porte  
>- " C'est ouvert !" Cria-t-il à travers le salon. Le jeune agent entra puis referma derrière lui. Il se dirigea vers le salon, et y vit son supérieur, la tête entre les mains, la bouteille de whisky avec un tiers en moins de son contenu pose devant lui avec un verre à cote. Cela lui faisait beaucoup de mal de le voir comme cela.<br>Spencer portait une admiration, une dévotion sans borne pour lui. Et un autre sentiment un peu plus récent qui venait de se développer. Un amour inconditionnel.

Au début, lorsque le jeune agent voyait ce sentiment se développer en lui, il n'avait pas compris ce qu'il lui arrivait. Ce genre de sentiment ne lui était auparavant jamais arrivé. Lorsqu'il voyait l'agent Hotchner dans la même pièce que lui, il avait un mal fou à cacher son trouble. Fort heureusement, le principal concerne ne n'en s'était pas aperçut. Personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Personne sauf l'informaticienne Pénélope Garcia. Depuis son arrivée dans l'équipe, elle avait pris le jeune homme sous son aile, en le protégeant, en le couvant même pourrait-on dire telle une mère-poule avec un de ses petits. Durant les réunions de briefing sur les meurtres à profiler, elle avait bien remarqué que le comportement de son petit Prince, comme elle aimait l'appeler comme ça, avait changé. Il était souvent l'esprit ailleurs, n'arrivant pas à regarder Hotchner lorsqu'il lui parlait. Elle se souvenait qu'il était visiblement trouble par la présence de leur supérieur. La curiosité, plus forte que la raison, l'emporta et elle le prit a part après le débriefing que l'équipe venait de faire.  
>- "Mon petit prince, je vois que quelque chose te perturbe, parle moi." Elle venait de le percer à jour. Il faut dire qu'il n'était pas vraiment doué pour dissimuler ses émotions. Sachant qu'elle ne lâchera pas le morceau sans savoir de quoi il en retourne, il décida de la mettre dans la confidence:<br>- " Bien, Garcia, dit moi ce que tu a compris ?" Il lui demandait de le profiler. Garcia n'avais trop l'habitude de ce genre de chose, mais la, elle savait qu'elle y arriverait sans grand mal:  
>- " C'est très simple, mon petit Prince, et cela se résume en 2 mots: Aaron Hotchner." Les joues du dit prince commencèrent à se colorer en rouge. Elle jubila:<br>- " Oooh mon petit prince est amoureux ! Comment tu le vis ?"  
>- " Bin... Comment dire ? Quand je le vois, je me sens bien, je suis triste quand je le vois partir sans savoir s'il va revenir..."<br>- " Je confirme, tu est bien amoureux ! Tu te doute bien que cet amour, aussi beau soit-il, est à sens unique ?" Spencer baissa les yeux en hochant la tête.  
>- " Que vas-tu faire ?"<br>- " Je... Je continuerai à l'aimer... En silence... Je vivrais avec mon amour pour lui..." Il semblait vraiment décider.  
>- "Mais je peux te demander de garder mon secret ?"<br>- "Évidemment mon petit Prince !" Le docteur Reid était soulage.

Mais aujourd'hui, il était la, dans le salon de son supérieur, a se demander comment il pourrait l'aider. Il était resté debout, attendant qu'on l'invite à s'asseoir. Il se retenait aussi de vouloir le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler. Tous ces sentiments se bousculaient en lui, l'envie, l'amour, la retenue, la peur... Son supérieur lui fit signe et il s'asseyait a ses cotés et attendit. Un silence pesant s'installa. Reid entendit son supérieur renifler, pleurer. Son cœur se serra un peu plus. Il se tourna vers lui:  
>- "Monsieur ?" Pas de réponse, mise à part les sanglots. Il tenta alors de poser sa main sur son épaule:<br>- "Aaron ?" Osa-t-il l'appeler. Le concerné se redressa a l'appel de son prénom. Il avait les yeux inondés de larmes. Les deux hommes se regardèrent l'espace d'une éternité. Spencer ne savait plus quoi faire. Aaron se jeta dans les bras du jeune homme et laissa sa douleur exploser. Spencer serra son supérieur, lui caressant les cheveux, la nuque. Quelques minutes, il sentit qu'il se calmait. Il défit son étreinte. H s'essuya les yeux:  
>- "Excuse-moi Reid... Fallait que ça sorte..." Dit-il en reniflant.<br>- "Je vous en prie, ce n'est pas grave. On vient d'enterrer votre femme, c'est une réaction logique." Il le vit se servir un verre.  
>- "Vous en êtes a combien?"<br>- "Depuis la mise en terre, c'est le 5e." Il le bu d'une traite. H s'en resservit un autre mais n'y toucha pas:  
>- "Tu vois, ça faisait des années que je la connaissais. On s'était rencontrés à la Fac de droit. Je me souviens qu'elle avait tout fait pour que je la remarque. C'est vrai qu'elle était belle. On est sorties ensemble. Après tout s'est enchainé." Spencer l'écoutait avec attention, et déformation professionnelle oblige, dira-t-on, il l'analysait, il le profilait.<br>- "Que s'est-il passé ?" Aaron bu son 6e verre. Reid se jura qu'au prochain, il l'empêcherait.  
>- "Elle est tombée enceinte, j'ai dû l'épouser, puis il y a eu mon intégration au Bureau du FBI, dans notre département. Et puis, il y a eu cette...histoire...ou j'ai failli tout perdre...". Malgré le fait qu'il savait qu'il n'était pas la pour ça, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui donner son point de vue professionnel:<br>- "Je remarque que vous ne citez pas votre femme entant que telle. Vous dites "elle". Dans un autre contexte, je dirai que c'est du au deuil, mais je sens qu'il y a autre chose." Son supérieur ria, si l'on pouvait qualifier cela d'un rire, plutôt nerveux. Il allait verser pour un autre verre, mais Reid l'en empêcha:  
>- "Non Monsieur ! Vous m'avais appelé, c'est pour quelque chose, vous n'avez pas besoin de ca ! Si je suis la, c'est pour vous, pour vous aider !" Il plaça une main au-dessus du verre, l'autre sur la main tenant la bouteille. Le contact était rapide mais bien présent. Cela sembler gêner le jeune agent mais vraisemblablement pas le plus âgé, qui reposa la bouteille et reprit son récit:<br>- "D'accord... Tu n'es pas mon meilleur profileur pour rien ! Et qu'est ce que tu en déduis ?"  
>- "Que vous la considéreriez comme une amie, une excellente amie. Une confidente, la mère de votre enfant, mais certainement pas votre femme." Aaron aimait la capacité, la rapidité de raisonnement du jeune homme.<br>- "Et tu sais pourquoi?"  
>- "Euh, non?"<br>- "Parce que malheureusement pour elle, je n'ai pas été très honnête avec elle. Il y avait une vérité que je lui devais, mais je n'ai jamais pu lui dire."  
>- "Lui dire quoi ?" Spencer voyait son supérieur hésité à vouloir prendre la bouteille. Sans réfléchir, le jeune agent pris son visage entre ses mains, plus pour détourner son attention de la bouteille d'alcool.<br>- "Dire quoi ?" Redemanda-t-il. H semblait être hypnotise par le regard de son agent, et surtout surpris de son geste mais il ne chercha à se défaire de l'étreinte pour autant.  
>- "Que... Que je suis gay. Que je préfère les hommes." Reid le lâcha.<br>- "Ça te choque ?"  
>- "Non...Non... C'est juste que ça me surprend. Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela devrais me choquer, étant gay aussi..." H souris à cette déclaration. Il voyait son collègue sous un autre angle.<br>- "Et tu a quelqu'un en ce moment?"  
>Il hocha la tête négativement. Mais il mourrait d'envie de lui dire qui était l'homme de ses pensées. H s'approcha de Reid. Il posa sa main sur la sienne. Sans trop réfléchir, Aaron se blottit contre Spencer. Il pouvait entendre son cœur battre a tout rompre. Le jeune docteur le sentit se détendre. Il lui caressa les cheveux.<br>- "Est ce les hommes en général ou un homme en particulier ?" Demanda l'agent Hotchner. L'agent Reid déglutit un peu bruyamment:  
>- "Un... Un homme en particulier." Répondit-il dans un murmure. Aaron se releva d'un geste brusque et planta son regard dans le sien:<br>- "Qui est-ce ?"  
>- "Vous ne voyez pas ?" Il réfléchissait, du moins il essayait, avec les verres d'alcool qu'il avait déjà dans le sang.<br>- "Non, je ne vois pas." Reid ria légèrement. Il serra sa main dans la sienne.  
>- "C'est vous !" Il vit son supérieur blêmir. Il lâcha sa main, et baissa les yeux. Dieu qu'il regrettait son aveu ! Il s'apprêta à se lever lorsqu'il sentit qu'on le retenait:<br>- "Non, reste !" Il le fit se rasseoir et repris sa main. Le jeune homme n'osait plus le regarder.  
>- "Je suis désolé !" Murmura-t-il.<br>- "Pourquoi ? De quoi tu excuse ?" Il répondait plus, visiblement honteux. Aaron le prit dans ses bras. Il ria intérieurement car les rôles étaient maintenant échangés.  
>- "He, Spencer qu'est ce que tu a ? Tu n'a pas avoir peur ! Je ne t'en veux pas tu sais ! Tu ne dois pas craindre de m'avoir avouer tes sentiments, car c'est bien de çà qu'il s'agit ?" Le concerne secoua la tête positivement, sans pour autant défaire l'étreinte.<br>- "Eh bien tu n'a rien à craindre de ça, tu sais pourquoi ?"  
>- "Non..."<br>- "Parce que moi aussi, il y a un homme qui m'intéresse." Ils défirent leur étreinte, puis se regardèrent.  
>- "Qui ?" Hotchner lui sourit.<br>- "Devine !" Le jeune agent réfléchit quelques instants puis regarda son supérieur:  
>- "Moi...?" Hotchner hocha la tète positivement.<br>- " Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi, Spencer Reid." Le cœur du concerne faillit exploser sous la déclaration. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. L'envie, la passion mais aussi la retenue. Aaron le voyait entrain de réfléchir. Cela le fit sourire.  
>- "Ne pense pas, agis ! Pense avec ton cœur, fais ce qu'il te dit." Le jeune homme acquiesça et embrassa son supérieur d'abord timidement, puis le baiser devint plus pousser. Hotchner le serra fort contre lui, caressant sa bouche enfantine de sa langue. Comprenant la requête, Reid ouvrit la bouche et laissa sa langue faire connaissance avec celle de son partenaire. Les mains d'Hotchner devinrent rapidement aventureuses sur les vêtements du Docteur. Il lui enleva son pull-over et entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise. Une fois fait. Il fit connaissance avec le jeune corps de sa bouche et de sa langue. Il se plaça entre les jambes de son futur amant et tandis qu'il parsemait le torse de baisers papillons, il déboutonna sa chemise et avec l'aide de Reid, enleva son tee-shirt. Chacun enleva la ceinture de son pantalon, puis Hotchner dé zippa la fermeture et le fit descendre jusqu'aux chevilles. Il y découvrit un boxer noir, laissant voir une bosse proéminente. Il mordilla à travers le tissu, faisant gémir le jeune homme. Il descendit le sous-vêtement, qu'il enleva avec le pantalon et les chaussettes. Il pu admirer les proportions plus qu'honorable du jeune docteur. Il passa sa langue dessus, titilla le gland perlant puis le prit en bouche. Spencer manqua de respirer en se sentant engloutis par cette bouche dont il avait tant rêvé.<p>

Aaron entama de lascifs va-et-vient. Il voyait son amant commencer à se tordre sous ses caresses. Le jeune n'arrivait plus a coordonnes ses pensées. Il ne pouvait que se tordre et gémir. Il aventura ses mains dans la chevelure de son supérieur, caressant sa tête. H caressa le jeune corps de nouveau, torturant les deux boutons de chair. Reid s'agrippa aux épaules de son partenaire. Il sentait la délivrance venir.  
>- "Je... Je vais..." Il tenta de le repousser mais ce dernier le garda dans sa bouche. Ne tenant plus, Spencer se libéra dans sa bouche, dans un long gémissement. Aaron avala le fluide, puis remonta vers lui, l'embrassant, lui faisant découvrir son propre gout. Spencer était entrain de redescendre des limbes post-orgasmique.<br>- "Ça va, mon ange?" Demanda Aaron. Ledit Ange ouvrit lentement les yeux, souriant de s'entendre appeler de cette façon. Il hocha la tête positivement.  
>- "Merci." Murmura-t-il.<br>- "Attend, ce n'est que le début !" Il rougissait de cette déclaration. Ils prirent leurs affaires et Hotchner l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre. Ils laissèrent leurs vêtements a terre, puis Spencer se laissa entrainer sur le lit. Hotchner reprit ses lèvres en un baiser passionne. Il se frotta contre lui, dans l'idée de faire la virilité qui s'était endormie quelques minutes auparavant. Reid gémissait de cette caresse. Il faisait promener ses mains sur le dos de son supérieur.  
>- " Est ce que tu l'as déjà fait, mon cœur ?" Il le sentit se tendre a sa question:<br>- "Hé ! Qu'as-tu ?"  
>- "J'ai... J'ai jamais..." Il bredouillait. Aaron lui caressa le visage.<br>- " Je serai donc ton premier ? Quel honneur tu peux me faire !" Cette remarque le fit sourire. Il se redressa, puis aida son amant a se retourner sur le ventre. Il l'observa.  
>- " Tu est magnifique..." Il s'allongea sur lui, lui présenta un doigt, qu'il humidifia avec application.<br>- "Oh mon Ange, je pourrais jouir en te voyant lécher mon doigt comme ça..." Le jeune ria. Aaron fit pénétrer son doigt dans l'intimité inviolé. Spencer se contracta sous la sensation.  
>- " Ça va, mon cœur ?"<br>- "oui, oui... Continuez !" Aaron continua la préparation en introduisant un second doigt. Il pouvait entendre son jeune amant haleter, gémir.  
>- "Tu aime, mon Ange ?"<br>- " Aaah oui ! Je n'ai jamais connu ça. C'est bon ! " Hotchner souriait de l'entendre exprimer son plaisir ainsi. Offert, sans retenue...

Jugeant la préparation suffisante, il prit un petit tube de lubrifiant dans sa table de nuit, puis laissa couler quelques gouttes de produit sur son sexe douloureusement tendu à l' extrême qu'il lubrifia. Il remit Spencer sur le dos, lui remonta les jambes contre son torse puis se positionna contre son entrée.  
>- "Tu te sens prêt, mon Ange ?"<br>- "Je ne compte plus les nuits où j'ai rêvé de ce moment, oui je le suis... Mon..." Il voulait l'appeler "amour" mais il n'osa pas. De peur de briser la magie du moment.  
>- "Dit le, Spencer." Il secoua la tête pour dire non. Hotchner commença à le pénétrer. Il se contracta de nouveau sous la sensation.<br>- "Respire mon Ange, détend toi, ça va passer..." Il l'entendit respirer comme une femme entrain d'accoucher. Cela le fit sourire puis il l'embrassa de nouveau et le prit entièrement. Il resta en lui, le temps qu'il s'habitue à sa présence. Par son regard, Reid lui donna son approbation. Puis il entama de long va-et-vient. Il vit son amant fermer les yeux, autant pour savourer l'instant présent que de douleur.  
>- "Ouvre les yeux, regarde moi, Spencer !" Il lui fit ouvrir et vit les larmes coulées sur ses joues.<br>- " Tu veux que l'on arrête ?" Il secoua la tête négativement.  
>- " Alors calme-toi. Je ferai doucement... Je serai doux... Tu a confiance en moi ?"<br>- "Oui !"  
>- " Laisse-toi aller..." Il descendit sa main sur le sexe de Spencer et commença à le masturber, comme pour le détendre. Voyant l'effet désiré obtenu, il continua ses va-et-vient. Il le vit son visage se décrisper puis il laissa place au plaisir. Il accéléra ses mouvements, le voyant s'abandonner:<br>- " Oh oui, Aaron, encore !"  
>- " Tu est si bon mon Ange..."<br>La sueur humidifiait leurs peaux. Sentant la délivrance arrivée, il prit son sexe en main, imprimant le même rythme, puis quelques instants après, ils jouirent en un même cri.

Reprenant son souffle tout restant en lui. Aaron regarda son amant retomber des hautes sphères du 7e ciel. Il l'embrassa, puis se retirant, il s'allongea a ses cotés, prit un tee-shirt qui trainait par terre, et essuyait le torse du jeune homme recouvert de son propre fluide. Une fois fait, le jeune docteur se blottit contre son supérieur, puis s'endormit. Hotchner le regarda, le visage heureux. Il écouta la respiration paisible de son amant. Puis après un baiser sur le front, il cala le jeune homme entre ses bras, et s'endormis à son tour.

Quelques heures plus tard, le docteur Reid se réveilla. Il trouva le lit vide à ses cotés. Il se redressa d'un bond, et s'aperçut que son supérieur était debout, regardant le ciel étoilé. Il se leva à son tour, se rhabilla de son boxer et alla le rejoindre.  
>- "Que se passe-t-il ? "<br>- "Je pensais. "  
>- "A quoi ? " Il se tourna vers lui et le pris dans ses bras.<br>- "A la vie, maintenant que toi et moi…"  
>- " Que vas-t-on devenir ? "<br>- "Je crois qu'au début, on se cachera mais on leur dira plus tard. D'ailleurs, si on ne leur dit pas, ils nous profileront et trouveront tous seul. Et comme je n'ai pas envie qu'ils imaginent des choses qui n'existent pas, on leur dira la vérité mais pas maintenant. " Il sentit son compagnon le serrer un peu plus fort.  
>- "Est-ce qu'un nous existe ? "<br>- "Évidemment qu'il existe ! N'en doute jamais ! Tu me connais suffisamment pour savoir que je suis un homme de parole. "  
>- " Oui, pardonnez-moi…. "<br>- "Il va falloir que tu apprennes à me tutoyer en privé, et m'appeler par mon prénom aussi. "  
>- " Aaron ? "<br>- "Oui ? "  
>- " Je t'aime, mon amour ! Voila, j'ai réussi à le dire ! " Annonça-t-il, souriant. Le concerné le regarda, l'embrassa tendrement :<br>- " Je t'aime aussi, mon ange ! J'ai réussi à le dire aussi ! "

FIN.


End file.
